Reservations For Two (formerly Amnesia)
by scarlet phlame
Summary: It started with a car crash on the motorway. Then it all went to hell. "They weren't for him. Those little smiles, those hugs, those laughs, touches, weren't for him. Yes, she was Rose Tyler, but she definitely wasn't the woman he'd married five years ago." Rose/Tentoo
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It started with a car crash on the motorway. Then it all went to hell. "They weren't for him. Those little smiles, those hugs, those laughs, touches, weren't for him. Yes, she was Rose Tyler, but she definitely wasn't the woman he'd married five years ago."

* * *

"Oh, you are _so_ dead," Rose spoke, rolling her eyes as the Doctor kept his attention on the road, turning the wheel when it was necessary and watching the other cars carefully.

"Oy, come off it!" the Doctor protested. "I can fly a police box through space and time, I can definitely drive a car."

Rose leaned in her seat, straining to see out the window as she propped her elbow up on the edge, watching cars slowly drive by. "Y'know, is it odd that I feel as if we're moving at five miles per hour?" she licked her lips, watching the Doctor with wry anticipation as he continued to keep that adorable 'I'm trying so hard right now' grip on the wheel.

"Maybe?" the Doctor asked, wincing as another car sped by them.

Rose rolled her eyes. "You're going to cause a car crash, Doctor. Ha!" she pointed a finger at him accusingly, then flopped over on her seat to stare out the window. "You're not even licensed!"

"I wasn't licensed to fly the TARDIS, either, and that worked out pretty well!" the Doctor argued. Rose turned in her seat, and blinked.

"We landed in Russia," she told him.

"So?"

"We were chased by evil bear things."

"So?"

"We almost died, remember?"

"So?"

Rose whacked him in the arm, hard, and he playfully pulled a face of innocence, all the while keeping his eyes on the road.

"So? You said you were gonna stay with me till 'ya died, and I refuse to let you get eaten by a goldfish from outer space," Rose exclaimed, staring at him indignantly.

The Doctor shrugged, in earnest. "Eh, it's better than dying in a car crash, or falling off the Tower of Terror."

"Yeah, we went once," Rose said, grinning. "Although, tha's not the point, Doctor. I'm not gonna let you die, so can you at least make an effort not to... y'know, get eaten by a space dog?"

"Ah, I'll be fine," he said, dangerously leaning over to peck her on the forehead with a kiss, before quickly turning back to the steering wheel. "Ah, that was risky. Risky risky risky!" he sang.

Rose chuckled. "Oh, come off it, live a little. This is a Torchwood One car."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, playfully eyeing her. "So?"

"So it can go at over 500mph!" Rose urged. "Just... no need to go at 50mph. Break the speed limit!"

"And die," the Doctor said, making a face. "Don't want to die on the motorway, thank you very much. I'm not even licensed!"

"I know you're not licensed," Rose giggled.

"Oh, fine," the Doctor said. Rose cheered as the car began to speed ahead, overtaking all the other cars on the motorway. They continued for a while, before actually getting off the motorway and reaching a small car path in a grassy area.

"This is nice," Rose said, smirking. "Like the trees. Hey, Doctor, look at that!" she pointed at one tree, covered in ornaments with a little star on top.

The Doctor beamed. "Ah, Cardiff. It's a tradition someone starts up, I believe. Soon, the entire forest is just covered with decorated trees, this time of year."

"Amazing," Rose whispered, before turning her attention out the window, and gasping.

Ice.

There was ice on the road.

"Doctor, watch out!" she screamed, as the car lurched and leered and swirled. The last thing she saw was her side of the car flying towards one of the trees on the edge of the road.

And then everything went black.

* * *

Hospital.

Hospitals were bad, bad, very bad.

The Doctor groaned and sat up, before halfheartedly tearing at the IVs connected to his arm. He really hoped nobody'd been stupid enough to give him an aspirin as he swung his legs over the bed and slowly stood up, hands on the bedside table to support him.

Memories from yesterday hit him like a bullet, and he stumbled backwards a bit, only one thought on his mind now.

_Rose_.

He leapt forward, noting the unflattering hospital gown (really, really not a good look), but ignored it and kept on moving towards the other ward. He lifted up a green curtain, sighing in relief.

It was Rose.

There was a chair, probably for a guest, propped up in the corner of the room. His brown coat hung over the edge, and he sighed in relief. He slowly walked over to the chair and pulled his coat around his shoulders, then dragged the chair closer to the bed and sat on it, unsure of what to do. He was a Doctor of pretty much everything, except human medicine.

Ironic.

He checked her pulse, analysing the monitor beside her bed.

Life support, which meant she was in a coma, he analysed gravely. He buried his face in his hands. Oh, it was all his fault. He shouldn't have been the one driving. What if she never woke up?

Well, first thing to do was to get them _both_ out of this ridiculous place. Never mind the hospital, the TARDIS had a perfectly good medbay with much more advanced technology.

Right, then.

* * *

_**Hello! This is what I hope will become the start of a very short drama series, spanning only about 10,000 words long, though I may write more in the future.**_

_**Thank you, and please remember to review, follow, and favorite!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor gingerly lifted up Rose's hand, taking it into his own and sighing. If the situation had not been so dire, she would have looked lovely as she lay there, golden hair spilling out behind her onto the thin sheets, curtained in the middle. The Doctor shifted his position on the side of the bed, the fabric of the bedcovers crinkling under his weight.

He smiled a little, remembering how Rose had always complained about the blankets in his TARDIS.

_"But they're cold and flat!"_

_"They feel better than the blankets from your house, those just feel odd."_

_"Mine are soft and fuzzy, Docto', yours are flat and-"_

_"Neat. Clean."_

The Doctor shook the memory from his head, fondly covering Rose's hand with his. He lifted up his free hand to stroke her cheek, then leaned over and kissed her gently on the forehead. He stood, watching her sleep for just a moment, and then exited the room.

Pete was in the console room, sitting on the brownish-white couch and reading a magazine. As soon as he heard the Doctor enter the room, he put the magazine down and stood up, dusting himself off and clearing his throat.

"How is she doing?" he asked, his voice loud in the rather noisy silence.

"Fine. Good," he added, after a rushed pause. "There isn't a way to determine when she will wake up, but she will," the Doctor concluded, sighing inwardly. He did his best to maintain a calm appearance, but inwardly he was panicked. He would stay with Rose all the time if he could, but any more of that and God knows what would happen, he might turn into that vampire from Twilight. (There went the Donna side of him again.)

"Can I go see her?" Pete asked quietly.

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah. 'Course."

The man quietly slipped past him and into the other room, and the Doctor waited until the door closed to finally relax his tense posture and slump into the chair, eyeing the magazine beside him carefully. He picked it up, quietly examining its contents.

DOCTOR WHO CELEBRATES 50 YEARS

He chuckled, eyeing a clip with an actor called 'David Tennant'. He looked positively ridiculous as he stared into the camera with an almighty glare. He glanced at the other picture clipping, this one with a heading of 'Billie Piper'.

He rolled his eyes at the actor called 'Peter Capaldi', vaguely noting how he seemed to resemble an owl (there Donna went again) and placing the magazine back down on the seat, slightly bored. Well, he supposed, you couldn't blame them for taking the job, although they did seem thoroughly ridiculous.

The Doctor considered going to talk to Jackie, maybe bring her a cuppa. The woman was still in shock, although she denied it, and hardly did anything but sit in her room and yell at the Doctor. (Well, and the TARDIS, which she referred to as 'that dumb blue thing that keeps moving the rooms around'.)

He sighed, placing his elbows on his knees and placing his face in the palms of his hands. Rassilon, what was he going to do? He rubbed his face with his hands and sighed, sitting back up straight again and waiting for Pete to return. He fanned through the magazine again, dogearing the page on Billie Piper, maybe just to spite Rose when she woke up. (Rose loathed Billie with an odd fascination, he couldn't wait to see the look on her face.)

He stood up slowly, arms swinging freely at his sides as he walked over to the other room, taking great care to walk as loudly as possible so Pete would be informed of his presence. He stepped into the room, leaning against the wall, his arm flung up the edge of the doorway with a fake, halfhearted smile pasted onto his face. Inwardly, his expression was somber, laced with grief and that stabbing pain of worry, worry, worry...

Pete sat on the plastic chair next to the bed, holding Rose's hand in his. He looked absolutely exhausted slumped over the bed, and the Doctor resisted the urge to go and join him by the bed where _Rose_ lay.

His brow furrowed when the equipment beeped. It never beeped, it wasn't supposed to-

Everything suddenly flatlined.

Pete paled and crouched closer to Rose, whispering her name over and over in a terrified mantra.

She responded with nothing.

The Doctor ran towards the equipment, fisting his hair and shouting for Jackie, one thought coursing through his mind.

_Rose_.

If his steps moved faster, he would have set the floor ablaze.

"_No_!" he shouted vehemently, voice ugly with terror and anger and every emotion he had kept bottled up for the past few days.

Then the equipment bleeped again and Rose gasped back to life.

Pete and the Doctor both froze, in both horror and relief as she glanced up towards Pete.

"Mum," she slurred.

"No, sweetheart, it's your Dad," Pete said, after a really, _really_ long moment of shocked and astounded silence, moving so he could hold her hand better. He wiped a soft blade of flyaway hair that clung to her forehead away and tucked it behind her ear.

She blinked several times. "Okay."

Her eyes slowly closed and she slumped back onto the bed, unconscious.

The Doctor moved to power off the equipment, his human heart still pounding so hard he could feel it in his throat. He swallowed, doing his best not to pant. (Stupid human body, startling itself.)

"Isshe okay?" Pete blurted.

"She'll be fine," the Doctor said, doing his best to sound as calm as possible. "She'll just sleep."

He was distracted, staring at the computer screen and the two words that shouted at him in every sort of disturbing manner.

ROSE TYLER, PATIENT ADMITTED ON DECEMBER 20, 2013, HAS OBTAINED THE FOLLOWING ILLNESSES/STATUSES:

AMNESIA


	3. Chapter 3

"She's awake."

The Doctor looked up to see Pete. His hair was matted, a sign that he had not slept at all last night and had fallen asleep in the medbay. (Well, not that he could blame him, he'd done nearly the same.) He sounded very tired as he spoke. "I thought you might want to see her."

The Doctor immediately dropped the book he was holding, running into the medbay. Jackie disappeared behind the door. His steps were fast-paced.

He reached the entrance, exhaling sharply. Remembering the message from last night.

AMNESIA

They'd gone into a long conversation about the message previously. None of them were sure how much she'd forgotten, but the memory risk rate was about 4-7 years of loss.

He swallowed, joining Jackie beside the bed. Pete looked very distressed, slumped in a chair near the entrance.

"Hey, love, how are you doing?" he asked quietly, stroking her cheek with a finger. She immediately flinched away.

"D-do I know you?" she stuttered, and he felt his singular human heart sinking. She hadn't...

He'd known the risks of him driving, and he'd gone and done it anyway. This was all his fault. But if she didn't remember him, she obviously didn't remember any of it. How much she'd changed with her travels with him, the ghosts, the promises, the tears, even meeting her own Dad.

He stole a glance at Pete, who was currently sitting by the entrance with his head in his hands.

He noticed Rose had started to cry, and he gingerly took her hand into his. "Hey, it's okay." he managed a somewhat weak smile, and when he found it did not seem to fit quite right, he dropped it.

"I don't remember," Rose said vehemently. "Why don't I remember you?" her lip trembled, and he realised she'd discovered the ring on her finger.

"There was a car crash, and you hit your head, lost your memory," the Doctor whispered, clearing his throat. "Uhm, but specific things can trigger the memory. Does the word TARDIS sound familiar?"

Rose furrowed her brow, looking as if she wanted to say something but didn't know what.

"It's okay," he said, soothingly. "You're okay. Just take it slowly. Things should come back to you eventually." he had an odd look on his face as he uttered each word, as if anyone said the wrong thing he would come crumbling down into little pieces of dust.

Suddenly, he felt very, very tired from it all. He wanted nothing more than to go to their room and hug something- preferably Mr. Tedopoulous.

It was still strange being a human.

He bit his lip, leaning over to Jackie, still clutching the sobbing Rose's hand. "Does she remember Pete?"

Jackie leaned over. "No."

The Doctor closed his eyes. "Ah."

"But what about Jack-"

"Later," the Doctor whispered back. "Not right now."

"He could trigger the memories," Jackie insisted.

"Or make it worse," the Doctor chided her. "One thing at a time." Jackie nodded, biting her lip and swallowing. "What did you tell her?" he finally managed. "About Pete?"

"We didn't know what to say," Jackie whispered back.

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah. We've got to tell her."

Jackie swallowed. "Okay."

As if on cue, Pete quietly joined them next to Rose. The Doctor opened his mouth, not quite sure what to say.

"I'm the Doctor," he said, frowning.

Rose nodded. "Okay."

He sharply breathed in, swallowing. "Not your Doctor. Although you used to call me that." he chuckled quietly. "My name is the Doctor. I'm your husband."

When Rose showed no signs of response except for a pale face and a slow chuckle, the Doctor squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them, he was slightly surprised to find there were tears in them.

_"We got married four years ago,"_ he wanted to say. He pictured it. He would tell her.

_"Okay," Rose would say._

_"I'm not human," the Doctor would whisper, averting his gaze so he wouldn't have to look at Rose. "I'm part Time Lord, part human. We're... time travellers, of sorts," he would continue._

_"You're mad," Rose would say, blinking, and turning to Jackie, as if hoping to find some sort of comfort in her. "Mum, get him away from me," she would whisper hoarsely. "I don't want to-"_

_"I know it's hard to believe right now," the Doctor would start, "but-"_

_"Shut up and get away from me!" Rose would shout. "I don't w-"_

_"Red bicycle when you were seven," the Doctor would say. Jackie would probably send him a quiet glare but nothing else. "When you were nine, you asked Santa for a new bowl of fish in your classroom because the classroom fish had died a month ago. When you were fourteen, you won a karaoke contest. You hate onions. Q is your least favourite letter. American chocolate is terrible."_

_Rose would just stare at him, a blank expression on her face, as he continued on. "You used to have an old bottle of red nail polish but was never able to find the same brand again, so you still keep it in your purse so whenever you go to the department store you can find it again. Your favourite number is 17. You love the rain, except when you have makeup on."_

But this conversation, the one in his head, would never work.

He swallowed. "Sorry. Doctor John Smith."

Rose inhaled raggedly. "Right. Okay."

"Sorry." he smiled at her, apologetically. "I know it's a lot to take in."

"All-right," she said, frowning. "But... how comes I can't remember you?" he noticed tears were pricking her eyes, and he gulped, inner turmoil brewing inside his stomach.

The door swung open behind him.

"Da?"

The Doctor turned around. In the entryway of the TARDIS door, there stood a little boy with cleanly clipped brown hair, with piercing brown eyes to match the shade of his own spiky hair.

His son.

"Hey, Jack," he said, smiling and lifting up the toddler onto his knee, while he kneeled with his other leg on the floor, a gesture he'd learned Jack liked.

"Mommy?" the boy questioned, looking up at Rose.

"Mommy's not feeling well," the Doctor said, after a very long pause. "She's sick, and she needs to get rest."

"She needs to take a nap," the boy guessed. The Doctor forced a teary smile onto his face.

"Yeah. So she needs us to leave her alone so she can sleep," the Doctor told Jack.

"Okay," Jack said, taking off down the hall in his usual ludibund excitement. The Doctor exhaled sharply, then didn't realise he'd been holding his breath.

"Is he-" Rose started.

The Doctor nodded. "He's our son."

* * *

_**The real Captain Jack Harkness will be making an appearance; hopefully by next chapter. :D**_

_**R&R!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Two days later..._

* * *

"One scotch, straight, please," Rose mumbled, her blonde hair hanging heavily around her head as she stared at the brown hardwood counter, elbow resting on the wood. She pulled away a few clumps of golden hair and propped her elbow up on her chin, sighing.

"Buy you a drink?"

Rose looked up to see a dark-haired American with twinkling blue eyes, smirking at her. She blinked, swallowed.

"Wha..."

She paused, realising what she'd just said. Or, rather, hadn't said. Flabbergasted, she spoke up. "I've already got a drink."

The man took a seat next to her, still smiling. "Buy me one."

Rose numbly called another drink for the dark-haired American. It was a few moments later when she realised she was completely gawking at him.

"Hi," she breathed.

"Hi," he said back, still smirking.

"Hi," she repeated, then frowned. "Sorry, said that twice."

"I should introduce myself," the man said, smiling and extending a hand. "Captain Jack Harkness."

"Rose Tyler, hi," she shook his hand and smiled. "Thought you were gonna say 'Captain Jack Sparrow' for a second there."

He chuckled and turned back to the bar. Rose downed hers in one quick gulp, and Jack looked at her, oddly.

"Rough night?" he asked.

"Tell me about it," Rose mumbled.

He took a sip from his and slowly placed the glass back on the counter. "Where are you from, Rose?"

Rose shrugged. "Dunno. Sorry, 's a bit of a long story."

"I have time," the Captain said simply.

She told him, except a filtered version of the story, with less complications. He listened the entire time, and she went through another glass of scotch.

"So you're married," he said. There was disappointment evident in his voice, and she scoffed.

"Probably not for long, anyway, I mean, I can't even remember him. Y'know?" she offered him a friendly smile, and he returned it.

"Have you tried to talk to him about it?" he asked.

Rose shrugged. "Well, he's been gone for two days. Nobody's seen him."

Jack stared at her. "Seriously?"

Rose nodded. "Ya. Apparently, 'soon as he was sure I didn't remember him, he took off. All I can remember is seeing him, falling asleep, then waking up to find him missing."

Jack pulled a face. "That's a bit odd, having him run off on you like that."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I know, right? Still, it's sort of a new beginning for me, I guess."

Jack shrugged. "What are you gonna do?"

She sighed. "No idea. Well, cheers." she held up her half-empty glass and clinked it against Jack's. "To new beginnings!" she declared.

"To new beginnings," Jack echoed cheerfully.

* * *

_Five days later..._

* * *

Jackie Tyler had no idea where the Doctor had gotten himself to this time, but she was pretty sure she was getting an idea of it when he burst into her living room, glancing around worriedly.

"Has she woken up yet?" he asked, sighing and plopping down on the couch, his hand on his forehead.

A week since Rose had woken up, and it was the first she'd seen of the Doctor since then. All she could do was stand there, and gape like someone'd just slapped her across the cheek with a dead fish.

"Well?" the Doctor asked impatiently, and that was the last straw.

She threw down the magazine she'd been reading, standing up and walking a step over to the Doctor. "Excuse me? You bloody alien idiot- you've been gone for **days**! **Days**! Do I get a letter? No! You just blunder off in that bloody box of yours- 'I've got to go park 'er,' you say. Five minutes, you promised me! I waited for you! And what do I get? You, you barge in here, a bloody week later, and you ask me 'has she woken up yet'?!"

The Doctor stared at her, watching as she stormed back and picked up the magazine, whacking him in the arm with it to emphasise her every word.

"And." smack. "Get." another smack. "Your." more smacks. Bloody. Feet. Off. The. Couch!" with the last word, she rolled up the paper and whacked him in the head.

"What are you trying to do, give me brain damage?" the Doctor winced, clutching at his head.

"Watch it," Jackie warned. "I've got hockey sticks upstairs."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, and sat up. "Look, it's... well, I'm sorry, Jackie. Really, I am. I meant to come back earlier, it's just... well, the TARDIS sort of messes things up, and she brought me back a bit late."

"A bit late? A bit late?" Jackie sent him a murderous glare. "As if the loss of one parent weren't enough! You left Jack around here!"

The Doctor groaned, face in his hands. "I... I," he stuttered.

"I'm sick of it, all right? I mean, you, you come blundering in here, all pouty and you dump Rose with us, she wakes up, and you don't even bother to mention anything! You just tell her 'oh, I'm Doctor John Smith', you flash her a smile, and then you vanish!" Jackie ranted. "I'm sick of it, do you know that?"

She looked back down at the Doctor, realising he was sobbing, his shoulders shaking as he did his best to repress the crying. She sighed, leaning over and placing a hand on his back. "I'm sorry. I'm just stressed. Pete says it's because there's just so much we have to tell her."

The Doctor wiped at the tears quickly, straightening himself out. Jackie moved back a couple of inches, just to give him space.

"I just..." he sighed. "It feels like, the last time I saw her, she was Rose. My Rose. And now I don't even know her anymore."

Jackie sat there, in stunned silence for a long moment.

Then the Doctor jumped out of the chair, a clumsy, cheerful smile pasted onto his face. Jackie noticed that the smile did not seem to reach his eyes, as he spoke. "Wow, it's lousy in here! I'm gonna go make a cuppa," he said.

"Oh, don't you dare run away from this," Jackie glared at him.

He gave her a look. "I'm not running away!" he insisted. "I'm making a cuppa! Want one, yes or no?"

Jackie sighed. "Fine."

The front doors abruptly swung open, and cue the entrance of none other than Captain Jack Harkness and Rose Tyler. Rose was giggling, clutching onto the Captain's arm, her blonde hair curtaining behind her. The Captain himself was smirking, his opposite arm placed around her shoulder.

It was a blessing the Doctor had not been holding a teacup, because if he had, it would be in pieces by now.

"Jack?" he managed.


	5. Chapter 5

Upon sight of the Doctor, Rose immediately paled a length and then excused herself from the room, clambering noisily up the stairs. The Doctor inhaled, exhaled. Didn't bother to go and chase after her.

Awkward.

Jackie noisily coughed and fled to the kitchen, although she did her best to make it look casual.

The Doctor looked Jack up and down for a minute, just studying the man. He wore a grey RAF greatcoat, one of the sole traits he remembered from the last time he'd seen the man- so long ago. His eyes were the same piercing blue colour he remembered, and yet he could not detect as much depth in them. He could tell that although Jack had seen many things as of yet, he was not as broken as the man he'd met back when Earth had been moved.

He did not feel as... wrong as he had before. Definitely didn't seem immortal. Probably a great relief, on Jack's side. Although, he had to remind himself, this was a parallel version of Jack, and he'd no idea how different he may be from the one he'd previously known.

"Doctor John Smith," he said, extending a hand. Jack smiled and shook it.

"Captain Jack Harkness," he spoke.

There was a rather noisy silence as he retracted his hand and let it fall to his side. "So I see you've met Rose," he blurted. The Captain nodded.

"Look, before you ask, we aren't-"

"Together?" the Doctor asked, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't expect so, and I wasn't about to ask."

"Right," Jack exhaled sharply.

Both men were stunted, and the Doctor surmised it was probably one of those 'off' days, once in a blue moon when they were thrown off balance. And he very well knew why. It was probably that sense of terrible guilt Jack felt, accompanied by the feeling like they'd met before.

Despite the fact that parallel worlds were not entirely connected, there was still a sort of underlying trace that brought back most of the emotions they'd shared before, feelings. Feelings unaccompanied by memories. Judging by the lack of two years from Jack's memory, he supposed it was something like a recap of that loss.

"Look," Jack sighed, "I don't know what you did to make her so upset, but every time someone mentions you she turns into this volcano of anger. I don't think she even remembers why."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Volcano of anger? You haven't been spending too much time in Shakespearian times, have you? Nice vortex manipulator, although I've got a much better time capsule. Oh, don't give me that look. No, I'm not a Time Agent."

Jack grinned. "Knew it. Was picking off some traces of alien tech off of you- although, I have to ask, is there any reason why there are four heat signals coming off you?"

The Doctor blinked. "I have a fishbowl in one of my pockets, if that's what you're asking."

"You're kidding," Jack deadpanned.

"Serious," the Doctor grinned.

"You've got-"

"Transdimensional pockets. Yep."

"Well, does Rose know you-"

"No. Well, she did, but now she doesn't," he answered quietly.

"Sorry."

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Where exactly is your time capsule?" Jack began. "Because I haven't been able to pick up any traces of-"

"Well, I went to go park it nearby, although it did... take a bit," the Doctor breathed, averting his gaze a bit as he drawled.

"That's why you were missing," Jack said, as the truth began to dawn on him. "You know, you should to tell Rose. She thinks you ran off with someone else. She tried to do the same- actually, that's how I bumped into her."

"Out of curiosity," the Doctor began, "you said you had alien tech. Care to explain that?"

"Well, we've got this little branch stationed under Cardiff- tiny little place. We guard this rift through space and time there- sometimes things fall through the rift and end up here, and it's our job to clean up," Jack explained. "It's called Torchwood."

"Torchwood," the Doctor echoed, never pausing, "and how did you come to work for it?"

Jack smiled. "Met another time traveler. World War Two."

"Who was he?"

"Jones, Ianto Jones," Jack answered, before frowning. "Why am I telling you all this?" The Doctor sighed, as he continued on. "I don't know why, but I feel as if I trust you," Jack mumbled.

"I thought we might come to this bit," the Doctor mumbled. "Rose and I, we're from a parallel world."

"You're kidding," Jack said.

"I wish I was," the Doctor said, faintly laughing. "We've spent about four years here. Unfortunately, she's lost at least seven years of her memory. She doesn't remember meeting me, and moving to this parallel world. Where we come from, there aren't... as many zeppelins around."

"Ah," Jack mumbled. Hesitated. "In this parallel world-"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, we met. All three of us travelled together, we met in World War Two. I don't seem to exist in this world, as of yet. Which is lucky. Could cause some nasty anomalies."

"Tell me about it," Jack laughed.

There was a slight pause.

"You know, despite how upset she gets about you, I don't think she's really mad with _you_. I think she's more mad at herself, how she can't remember you," Jack said, after a moment. "Talking to her might help. I know it always does with me. Well, that and kissing, although-"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't start."

Jack beamed. "Too late. Already have."


End file.
